As I Fall Through the Darkness
by FireSprite
Summary: A midnight storm rages on, and a lonely and suicidal Ginny stands in the darkness, alone and depressed. She can't cope with life; family; friends. Harry Potter was to be her saviour, yet, he never showed in time. Will he now? Or will he let her fall? R/R


As I Fall Through the Darkness ****

As I Fall Through the Darkness

By: FireSprite

A/N: Okay, there I was sitting and thinking when this inspiration came to me. It was 1:20 in the morning, so what did I do?? I sat down at my computer and wrote this out! 

Disclaimer: As much as I wish upon stars, the truth is I'll never own these characters. *Sob*

PG for sadness 

~*~*~ 

Ginny's POV 

Here I am. Is this what the world has brought me to? A tower? I look over the side, trying not to cry. The rain washes over me, trying to rid my body of all the pain. But it doesn't work for the pain is inside. I'm so lonely. Would you believe it? Probably. 

God, I want to get out of here!! Rid myself of theses nameless shackles!! Unleash myself, break free, feel life! But I can't here, it's impossible. Thunder booms in the distance, almost in tune with my slowly breaking heart. _Harry_. I thought him of all people would help me. He knows what it's like to be lonely. He was for 10 years of his life with those muggles. But no, as soon as he found friends, he wasn't lonley. He didn't care who was lonely. He didn't care that _I_ was lonely. 

'You could have helped me Harry!' I screamed into the silence 'But now it's too late!!!' Tears poured from my eyes, like the rain around me. I wanted to die. To feel peace after years of pain. To sleep forever. it sounded so blisful. Which is why I'm here tonight. getting ready to jump into the silky darkness.

And as I looked up into the heavens, waiting for God to open his arms to me, I heard a noise. 

'Gin! What are you doing?' It was _him_. Harry. 

'Go away, Harry! Leave me be!' I said climbing up onto the edge. 'I just want to sleep, to feel peace for once. But you can't _even_ give me that, can you?' 

'Gin! Don't jump, you have so much to live for!' He said, running to me, offering his hand. 

'No, I don't!!! I can't live with the pain anymore!! I can't! I'm so lonely, it's unbearable!' I screamed at him, refusing to take his hand. I stood up on the ledge, and turned around so that my back is facing him, my wet eyes looking into the blissful black. 

'How can you be lonely? You are surrounded by people who love you!' I refused to answer him. _'Gin!_' He said, his voice panicky 'I -i love you! Please don't leave me. You're my escape to the loneliness too!' I turned around and looked into his green eyes. He looked so sincere and scared. Maybe he did understande me. maybe I wasn't alone after all. Maybe he was right there with me all along, knew what I was going through. 

Maybe. 

I couldn't speak, as relization dawned on me. Memories were flashing back to me. The long days and nights we would talk, just talk about anything. The time we had danced at the ball. I thought he was doing that to be nice to me, or for Ron, Was it something more for him? For me? Nodding my head, I started to climb down.

But the rain, the rain, had made it so slippery! 

My foot slipped and I fell into the inky darkness. As I fell through the darkness I could hear Harry's anguished scream, the last thing I heard, the last thing I would ever hear. 

It's too late to do anything, but somehow, I think it was never too early. And as I fell through the darkness, I wondered. 

~*~*~ 

****

Guys, I'm practically crying here! I never, ever cry over stories (fictional stories, that is) NEVER!!!! I've got a horrible ache in my chest that won't go away now. (although it might have something to do with the fact that it's 2:30am) 

But I want you all to know something: If you or someone you know is suicidal or depressed, please PLEASE talk to them or seek help!! I know the world seems against you sometimes, but trust me (I have been there!) it gets better! I promise that! A few years ago, I was very upset and contemplating suicide. But it got better. 

This last year has been the best year of my life. I swear it'll get better, but not without talking to someone you trust or a trained proffesional. If you ever EVER need someone to talk to about this or anything else, I'll listen and do my best to help you. Email me at: ginny_luvs_hp@hotmail.com or contact me on Yahoo! Messanger, my Y! ID is: weasley_virginia 

Don't bear this alone, you can be happy!!! And plz plz review!!! ~*Ginny*~


End file.
